


Unforgettable

by kumo_is_kumo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:05:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8951422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumo_is_kumo/pseuds/kumo_is_kumo
Summary: In order to pay back the money he loaned for his orphanage, Baekhyun finds himself being sold in an auction and it doesn’t go as easy as what he thinks when he is bought by a complete stranger.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted under Asianfanfics: https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1154577/

 

“Don’t worry, Uncle! I will find a way to pay it! Don’t worry about anything!” Baekhyun tries to calm the old man while helping him to sit down.

The old man sighs. “There’s nothing you can do, Baekhyunnie. We will need to move out from here. We will lose this place.”

“Uncle! You told me to always stay positive! I will find a way to pay those debts!”

“Baekhyun,” the old man grips onto his hand, “promise me you won’t do something reckless.” He begs.

Baekhyun gulps. “I will try, Uncle.”

And as he walks out of the room, the old man can’t help but to stare at him in worry.

 

 

 

 

 

Living in the orphanage ever since he was six, Baekhyun has spent his whole life there. Everyone is family to him. No one is different. They love him and he loves them. And when someone is in problem, they will try to help no matter how much.

Their orphanage is in the middle of crisis. The building is sued as someone else’s and to get the right of the building back as theirs, they need to pay an amount of money. Sadly, Uncle Min doesn’t have that much money.

Baekhyun thinks the only thing he can do is to lend some money from some… people.

He just doesn’t think how he will pay them back. He needs to keep their building first. Pay back later.

 

 

 

 

 

The debt is due in a year. And Baekhyun is losing his mind because all the part time jobs he has don’t even cover half of the price. He can’t let Uncle Min know or he will be disappointed with him. Uncle Min is so old already. He can’t give him more burdens.

This is Baekhyun’s problem so he will solve this alone. Yeah. That’s what a twenty-year-old Baekhyun thinks as he is stopped by the loan people when he has just gotten back from his last part time job.

“Little mouse is walking alone. Aren’t you scared?” A man with beer belly and stinky breathe sneers.

Baekhyun gulps while glancing here and there to seek for an escape. Shit, he is cornered.

“H-Hello, Uncles.” He stutters, giving away a small smile.

The men laugh in his face.

“Who are you calling uncles? Huh?” A man grips onto his arm and Baekhyun winces.

“Uh, then… what should I call you?”

“You can call me daddy… if you don’t pay back your debt!!” The man screams in his face. Baekhyun whimpers out in fear.

“I-I promise I will pay it back soon! Please give me m-more time!”

“This is what people like you always say. Give more time, time, and time. And you, little mouse, have enough time already. Pay or you will see the end of your life soon.”

Oh no. Baekhyun rummages into his pockets.

“I-I only have this for a moment. P-Please give me two more months! I will pay everything back to y-you, Sir!” He begs, rubbing his palms. He would be kneeling too if that could save his life.

“I have given you more than enough time. Bring him.”

Baekhyun’s scream is muffled as he is being brought into the car. Oh no! He is going to die soon!

His head is covered with some kind of bag and his hands and feet are tied with ropes. He chokes onto the gag inside his mouth, crying his eyes out.

Is this how his life going to end? Being killed by debt collector mercilessly?

Mama, Papa, I will be joining you soon! Please make it painless! Baekhyun prays in his head.

 

 

 

 

 

An hour or more later, Baekhyun hears the car stops driving. Rough hands manhandle him harshly and as he is being brought out of the vehicle, Baekhyun can feel piercing wind blows.

Where is this? It’s so cold here. Is this the ocean? Will he drown to death and sink?

Baekhyun is being lifted up onto someone’s shoulder and the person walks. He can’t see and talk. He can only feel and hear and wait for his death.

He hears some people talking and he is dropped onto a quite hard ground. From the sound between it and his skin rubbing, it’s wooden floor and damn, friction burns.

Some rustling and some more voices before the people finally walk out of the room and leave him alone. Baekhyun sniffs in fear. What’s going to happen to him now? What should he do? Is he really going to die like this? Without saying goodbye to Uncle Min and kiddos?

He is crying and sobbing, not caring about how ugly he would like because it’s not like anyone could see his face as it is hidden under the bag still kept on his head.

Footsteps nearing the room and a door is opened. Baekhyun stills when the person walks closer, closer, and closer to him until he can feel their body heat.

Hands untangling the rope around his ankles and Baekhyun freezes, unable to believe that he is being freed. Do those people take pity on him?

The same hands undo the rope around his wrists, before the bag around his head is lifted up.

Baekhyun’s breathe hitches when a pretty male is leaning so dangerously close to him.

“You are a pretty one, aren’t you.” The male coos before removing the gag around his mouth.

He coughs for air, feeling his tears drying so quickly on his cheeks. The male wipes his face dry and clean with his sleeves.

“You should look beautiful. Now, don’t say anything and don’t even try to run away because it won’t end pretty.”

Baekhyun could only nod his head and he finds himself walking out of the room. Two bulky men grab onto each of his arm and Baekhyun shudders. It’s not like he can even escape with such guards beside him.

He is brought to one place that is so dark and he can’t see anything. Some loud voices are seemingly speaking not far from where he stands.

Baekhyun feels a push on his back and he is walking again, but it seems that he is being too slow. The guards easily lift him up and Baekhyun finds himself dangling in the air.

Walking past a thick curtain, he is greeted with such shining stage light and Baekhyun is dropped back onto his feet.

 

 

 

 

 

“The best offer of the night! A young boy, completely clean, untouched, and… all you can imagine!”

Offer? What offer?

He glances here and there. The guards beside him are keeping a very tight grip on him.

So many people, mostly men, in business suits are sitting in front of the stage.

He tries to… understand the situation for a bit and maybe make some conclusion.

Offer. And people.

It sounds very much similar to… an auction.

 

 

 

Baekhyun gulps as he feels like thousand of eyes are boring holes into him. There are guards on each side of himself, holding onto his upper arms tightly as so he can’t run away from the stage he is standing right now.

The stage light is shining down onto him, but Baekhyun can’t even comprehend on what’s going to happen to him next.

 

 

 

“The name’s Baekhyun! Pretty little thing which fits the role for your every desire!”

 

 

“Bidding starts… now!”

 

 

 

Stranger men are speaking up, telling prices and it gets higher and higher on each second.

Baekhyun can feel himself panicking even worse. His ears go deaf and he can even feel his heart thumping in fear.

 

 

 

How does he end up in an auction like this where those men are bidding over him?

And the numbers of prices get added more and more and more. Where does their money come from? Are they really that rich that they are bidding for a human?!

 

 

 

“No other prices?”

 

 

 

Silence fills the whole room as no one dares to utter a higher number.

Baekhyun hears his breathe hitches when a loud sound is made. He closes his eyes tightly, feeling tears coming back. He is scared. So utterly scared.

 

 

 

“Then… he is sold to Mr. 27! Up you go and scoop him!”

 

 

 

Sold.

Baekhyun is sold to a complete stranger and he doesn’t even dare to open his eyes to see who has bought him.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

** Warning: Slight non-con. **

 

 

“Then… he is sold to Mr. 27! Up you go and scoop him!”

Baekhyun trembles as rough hands manhandle him out of the stage. He is struggling to break free from them. He needs to get away. He needs to run away from here. There is no way he is being bought like a thing. He is a human! 

The arms around him loosen a bit when he is being put back down onto his feet. Baekhyun takes this as the chance to get away. He runs in the dark place, hearing the shouting of orders to catch him but he can’t give up now. He doesn’t want to be bought as a human slave. 

He would choose them to kill him rather than living the rest of his life as a slave.

Baekhyun groans when he is being tackled down onto the ground, with something heavy on his back and a hand around his nape. He struggles to break free, kicking his legs around but to no avail he doesn’t succeed. The bulky men from before clutch onto him tightly, hissing curse words into his face as they lift him up from the ground; this time with an even tighter grip on him.

“You bitch! Try running once again and I will break your limbs!”

He is being brought out towards a place with more light and Baekhyun pinches his eyes shut when the light blinds him. His feet touch the ground and there’s a small voice at the back of his head which tells him to try and run again, but the bruising grip on him is too tight for him to yank it away.

“Where’s the owner?” The bulky man asks.

“I’m the owner so you could let him go now.” A deep voice resonates and Baekhyun opens his eyes, finding a very tall man towering over him and blocking the sun light from his eyes. He can’t really see the man’s face clearly but he can make the image of him being very tall and broad from his silhouette. 

“He will try to run away again if I release him.”

“Do not worry. I have my own guards to hold onto him.” The man speaks again before two different bulky men walk towards him and manhandle him away. Baekhyun hisses and he couldn’t even move a single muscle when he is dragged towards a car he doesn’t even realize is parked there.

He gets pushed inside and the door is slammed close before he could even sit up. He hugs himself, cowering towards the wall of the car and feels the vibration when the vehicle starts driving away from the place.

Where is he being brought to? What will happen to him next? Will he survive? Will there be any chance to escape?

Millions of questions and possibilities fly inside his head. Baekhyun can’t even control his own body as it keeps trembling from fear. He doesn’t know his destiny right after this car will stop. He doesn’t know what will happen to him. He doesn’t even know whether he would stay alive.

It takes quite a long time and Baekhyun could finally feel his fingers back. He tries calming himself down by taking deep breathes, because there’s nothing he could do right now. 

The car stops and Baekhyun freezes. He hears heavy footsteps before the door is opened and those same rough hands are manhandling him out. He struggles to break free, or at least to loosen their grip on him but to no avail the grip only tightens around him, making him winces.

Baekhyun barely realizes that he is being brought into a very big house that resembles a mansion. Those bulky men drag him into one room and shove him onto the big bed in the center of the room. Baekhyun’s breathe hitches when the door is slammed close.

He curls to himself, hugging his knees to his chest as he looks around. It’s a typical bedroom, with huge bed and tall closet, added with high windows and private bathroom and a complete set of home theater.

Where is he? What is going to happen to him? What is this ridiculously expensive room?

 

 

 

 

 

 

The door is opened and Baekhyun’s head snaps to the direction, only to find a very tall man entering the room. The man closes the door behind his back before he slowly stalks towards where Baekhyun is curled on the bed.

“Your name is Baekhyun, is that right?”

Baekhyun timidly nods his head, trying his best to avoid the man’s stare. He doesn’t know why, but those eyes feel like they are piercing into his soul.

The man dips down and sits on the bed, right on the spot in front of him. Baekhyun peeks at him through his unruly bangs.

“P-Please let me go.” He begs, his voice coming out so small.

The tall man says nothing but he holds a hand out to touch his head. Baekhyun flinches when the man’s hand caresses his head then down to hold on the back of his neck.

“No. I can’t do that.” He responds with his low voice.

Baekhyun gulps. “P-Please. I’m begging to you.”

“I bought you, Baekhyun. You are mine now.”

Dread fills Baekhyun’s heart. The man grips onto the back of his neck, his fingers slipping into his locks before he pulls onto them, making Baekhyun winces at the pull. The man is staring at his exposed neck while there’s a smile hanging on his plump lips that Baekhyun can’t understand the meaning of.

“I bought you as my slave, Baekhyun. There’s no way I will let you go. Your job from now on is to satisfy me and to do anything I say.”

Baekhyun glances away, feeling anger and confusion and fear mixed together.

“W-Why?” He whispers out.

The man trails his other hand to Baekhyun’s waist and he flinches away, but he can’t even more very much further when the same hand slips under his t-shirt. He panics and tries kicking his legs, but the man moves faster by towering on top of him. Baekhyun trembles in fear as he stares at the dark look in the man’s brown orbs.

“I want you. That’s why.”

Baekhyun chokes on his sob and he lets out a shriek when the man rips away his t-shirt with so much force. Warm hand trails over his chest, teasing his nipple, before going down to his pants. He struggles to break free. Is this what he means with slave? A sex slave? To satisfy him sexually?

“No!” He chokes out, but feeling so powerless when the man pulls his pants down his ankles.

“Beautiful.” The tall man chuckles, moving to get in between his naked legs.

Baekhyun screams when mouth slams onto his, kissing his lips roughly. He punches the man on his chest and arm and anywhere he could find, but the man doesn’t seem to mind his force. He instead chuckles against his lips and pushes past his mouth with his tongue. Baekhyun goes slack tiredly, feeling his tears roll down in fear.

There are hands caressing the inside of his thighs and Baekhyun shivers. He has sensitive skin and just a mere touch is enough to make him feel weird. He gasps when hands touch his cock, pumping it and also caressing it to full hardness. Baekhyun chokes on his tears, trying to move away from the weird touch but the man holds a hand on his hip.

“P-Please d-don’t –”

He screams when two fingers rub against his entrance and he feels something wet and sticky against it. Baekhyun pants, his chest heaving up and down. He doesn’t even realize that the man is watching him.

“You are beautiful.” The man tells him, pushing a finger into him, making him arches his back.

It hurts and weird, but it feels strangely good. He doesn’t know why. He should have hated this and despised this, but he can’t help it. He is a human, a male, and when his cock is stimulated, he is bound to form an erection. It’s human fact.

“Ah, ah, d-don’t do tha –”

Another finger joins inside of him and Baekhyun grips onto the man’s hand. The man chuckles and hovers on top of his neck, before he goes kissing along his skin and even leaving bite marks all over.

Baekhyun’s whole body trembles. His cock is twitching as the same hand is still rubbing up and down, while his entrance is closing tightly around the fingers poking into the sweet spot that makes him sees white. He feels so weird. There’s a building sensation in his gut and he whimpers softly. The man kisses his mouth and tells him, “Let it go, baby.”

His voice triggers something in Baekhyun and he ends up coming with a strained whimper. His cum spills in the man’s hand and he feels his ears ring from the pleasure. The man keeps thrusting his fingers into him for a few more seconds before pulling them out.

Baekhyun pants weakly, opening his eyes only to find the man licking his fingers clean.

“This is only a preview of what’s about to come. The next time, it would be my cock inside of your tight ass. Get ready, baby.” The man kisses his cheek before standing up from the bed and walking straight to the door.

As soon as the sound of the door closing is heard, realization hits Baekhyun like a ton of bricks and he starts sobbing into the bed.

He feels so dirty. He lets the man touches him and manhandles him as he likes. And to make it worse, he enjoys it. He enjoys the slight pain and pleasure.

Oh, it’s so humiliating. Baekhyun curls into a ball as he cries his heart out, feeling so worn out and tired and gross and… and confused.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So, hope you enjoy writing this chapter because I have just fiished it this morning. I'm currently sick and I could get very much worse, but thankfully it's only symptom :')
> 
> Anyway, they met! How was it? What do you think will happen next? Thanks for reading! Comments will be very much appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

** Warning: Slight non-con. **

Baekhyun wakes up in the morning, feeling disoriented and sticky. He can’t even remember where he is or what is happening with him as he looks around the room. Where is he? What is this place? What’s with this super fluff bed? And why is he naked—

“Oh.” He chokes out when all the memories come back into his head. It’s like a broken tape is being played in his brain; from the moment he got kidnapped and sold in an auction, and then a man bought him and touched his body.

He lifts his knees up, curling into a ball. There’s still trace of cum on his torso and there’s a slight burning pain on his ass when he shifts, giving him a reminder that everything is real and not just a mere bad dream.

What will happen to him now? Will he ever get out of this place? Will he come up to the man’s expectation to satisfy him in his filthy needs?

Baekhyun hears a slight knock coming from the door and he lifts his head up, showing only his eyes from where he is hiding his face. There is a boy, a man, just as short and as young as himself, poking his head into the room.

“Are you awake?” The boy asks him, before he slips into the room and closes the door behind his back. He watches Baekhyun for a moment, and then he slowly takes careful steps closer towards the bed.

“Are you… feeling alright?” The boy sits on the edge of the bed. Baekhyun curls more into himself and he shakes his head. He feels the bed around him dips down and the boy comes closer to him. There’s a hand patting his blemished shoulder.

“Don’t cry, I, uh, I don’t know how to cheer a crying person. Do you want to clean up? I can give you the new clothes… seeing that yours are not capable to be used anymore.”

Baekhyun glances away from his arms, staring at his ripped t-shirt lying helplessly on the floor. It reminds him on the act forced onto him from yesterday and he chokes out a sob. What makes him cries right now is not only because the man was forcing him into sexual act, but also because he enjoyed it. He feels so dirty.

“D-Don’t cry! Oh no! Please!” The boy begs, his tone whining, and surprisingly it draws a tiny smile on Baekhyun’s mouth.

He looks up from his arms, eyes full of unshed tears. “Who are you? Why are you here?” He whispers the questions. The boy blinks his eyes before he smiles happily at him.

“My name is Kyungsoo and I’m master’s servant. Um, I was told to check up on you and to make sure that you are okay.”

A scoff leaves Baekhyun’s mouth. The man wants to make sure he is okay? Huh. What a bull shit.

“I’m Baekhyun.” He croaks out. The boy smiles brightly at him.

“Hello, Baekhyun! How about I prepare hot bath for you so you can clean up?”

Baekhyun nods his head at the offer and the boy rises up from the bed, heading towards the other door in the room. He can hear the sound of water pouring out from the tap and the boy who goes with the name of Kyungsoo walks back closer to him.

“Let’s get you out of the bed. Do you need any help?” He offers and Baekhyun shakes his head no. He wraps himself with the covers and slips out of the bed. When his toes touch the cold tiles of the floor, he hisses.

“It’s kind of cold nowadays, so make sure you bath warm enough. Everything is in the cabinet, if you are looking.”

Kyungsoo leaves him in the bathroom and Baekhyun hears the door closes softly behind him. He looks around the bathroom and finds it very extravagant and expensive. There are practically gold and diamonds littering all over. It’s almost scary on how people could spend their money on trivial things such as the shower head which is covered with gold.

He drops the cover from his shoulder and walks closer to the sink. There is his reflection on the mirror and as he stares at himself, he can’t even recognize who the person is. His eyes are red and his nose is flushed. There are teeth marks littering along his neck and shoulder. Those marks feel like the man owns him.

Well, he practically does. He bought him from the auction.

Baekhyun sniffs and dips down into the tub where the warm water is waiting for him. He slips in and sighs in relief. At least, the bath is good enough to calm him down temporarily.

What’s going to happen next? Who is that man anyway? Is he an old man? But judging from his look, he might be older than him just by a few years only. 

He doesn’t realize how long he has been curling in the tub. Kyungsoo knocks onto the door. “Baekhyun, are you done?”

“C-Coming.” He stutters in surprise, hopping out of the tub and heading towards the shower to have a quick wash. With a towel, he wraps himself tightly from his neck down to his knees. Kyungsoo smiles to him as he walks out of the bathroom.

“Here, you can wear these for a while. I will have to tell master to get you some new clothes.”

Baekhyun looks at him. “Who is this master? Is he the same man who… did this to me yesterday?”

“Yes, he is the master.” Kyungsoo answers while helping him into the shirt and pants. Baekhyun thanks him and the boy helps buttoning the shirt up for him.

“Can you me more about him?”

Kyungsoo stares at him, smiling. “Sure. But let do it while you have your breakfast.”

Baekhyun is ushered to sit on the table and Kyungsoo serves him his breakfast. As he nips on this and that, Kyungsoo sits beside him.

“Master is the one who… bought you, I’m sorry about that. But please don’t have master. He is actually very kind and affectionate. He is just having a hard time in his life.”

Baekhyun can’t help but to scoff at that. “Yeah, sure. What’s his name?”

“Master’s name is Chanyeol. His surname is Park.”

“Park Chanyeol.” Baekhyun mutters softly.

Kyungsoo nods. “Yes, that’s his name. He is actually kind, so I suggest that you do what he tells you to, Baekhyun. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

Baekhyun says nothing and he just nods at him. Kyungsoo tells him to finish his breakfast.

 

 

 

 

 

After breakfast, Kyungsoo leaves the room with the tray of empty plates. He excuses himself because he still has house chores to do and tells Baekhyun to just watch the TV in the room and to enjoy himself. Enjoy himself? Here? No way.

Baekhyun slumps back down on the bed, sighing. He knows he should try to escape but after watching so many dramas, he is sure it won’t be easy to run away. 

He misses Uncle Min and the kids. What are they doing? Are they looking for him? How long has he been away from the orphanage? Thinking about all of those makes Baekhyun’s eyelids drop down and he falls asleep with the old Uncle Min’s smile and the kids’ laughter in his head.

Baekhyun doesn’t remember how long he has fallen asleep, because he wakes up with a start. There is something wet on the spot behind his ear and he feels strangely cold. He blinks his eyes open and finds a body towering on top of him.

With a shriek, he struggles to get away but the man towering over him catches his ear in between his teeth and that causes Baekhyun to keen weakly. He is sensitive with his ear, damn it.

“You are awake, baby. I have missed you for the whole day.”

Baekhyun steals a glance to the window and finds the sun has set down and it’s currently night. He slept for that long?

“Ah!” He gasps when fingers pinch onto his nipple and effectively making him realizes that the shirt he should be wearing is unbuttoned completely and hanging loosely on his elbows.

“Let me hear your voice, bunny.” The man says with a chuckle, his hand rubbing Baekhyun on his chest repeatedly.

Baekhyun pants heavily when he feels the man’s erection is strained on his thigh. He shifts away, giving his back to the man as he tries to crawl away. The man laughs softly, holding onto his hips and keeping him still under him.

“Oh, you want to stay like this? Sure, sure.”

Baekhyun can’t understand what he is talking about, yet he shrieks when the man pulls the pants he is wearing down to his mid thighs. Cold wind gushes over his bare bottom and Baekhyun realizes just how the man’s gaze is boring onto his semi naked state.

“I will make you feel good, baby.” The man leans closer and Baekhyun’s eyes widen in panic and shock. He wouldn’t… right?

“Ahh!!” He falls forward on the bed when the man parts his ass cheeks and licks along his butt crack. Oh fuck, he is doing it!

“D-Don’t do that!” Baekhyun chokes out, his elbows failing him as he falls face down to the soft bed. He pants and gasps when the man licks over his hole, the hot breath hits his hole and making it twitches in surprise.

“You are so cute.” The man chuckles, before he shoves his whole face into his ass and begins to do things that cause so many filthy sounds resonating in the whole room. Baekhyun chokes, his fingers gripping onto the bed sheet and once again, he curses himself for half-heartedly enjoying this. What is happening to him? How come it feels so good and pleasuring?

“Nnnh!” He sobs, feeling his own cock is hanging heavily in between his legs. It’s so good, oh no. The man is sucking his hole as if he wants to eat him alive. There are tight grips on each side of his hips, there are thumbs caressing the upper mound of his ass, and there is a tongue teasing his hole continuously.

“Ah! Ah! N-No!” Baekhyun sobs out, scratching the bed helplessly. His head spins and his tears stream down his face. He is so close.

“No, no, no- Sir, please- Sir- Park Chanyeol!!” He shouts out the name he had just learned earlier today and it effectively stops the man from sucking his ass.

The man shifts a bit and Baekhyun hears some noises of fabric rustling, before the man leans down to press his chest against his back.

“I love hearing my name coming from your mouth. Keep going, baby.”

Baekhyun’s eyes roll to the back of his skull when the man slips his hard erection alongside Baekhyun’s dripping one. Their cocks slide together as the man humps into him, as if he is imitating them having sex. Wait, what?

“Ahh!” Baekhyun screams when the man wraps his big palm around their cocks, keeping a tight grip on them. He moves Baekhyun’s body together with his rhythm and the both of them thrust into his hand.

“I want to fuck you real good, baby. But I’m holding myself back for you. I’m being very nice towards you.”

Baekhyun’s sanity has long gone as the friction between his cock and the man’s and also the man’s hand are all too good. His cock twitches and he erupts out in euphoria. The man chuckles into his neck, before biting down and coming into his hand, mixing their cum together.

He slumps back down to the bed and the man spins him around. Baekhyun’s eyes are blurred with tears and he whines loudly when the man crashes his lips on top of him. Baekhyun’s hands try to find any leverage as the man presses him into the bed while kissing his mouth roughly. He grips on the man’s arms.

“I really can’t wait until I can fuck you, baby boy.” The man licks his tears away and Baekhyun closes his eyes, feeling his body weakens and his eyes drop down.

The man is still licking and leaving marks all over his body when Baekhyun finally falls into his sleep.

Park Chanyeol. Damn you.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol loves staying mysterious, doesn't he? ;) Hehe~ Thanks for reading! Comments will be very much appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

Being in the age of twenty two, Park Chanyeol has everything.

He has the money, he has the power, he has everyone bowing down on the floor and kissing his feet. 

He just doesn’t have… love.

His parents loved him. They really loved him when he was still a little kid. They gave him everything with the big amount of money they family had. But now they are no longer here, Chanyeol has no one to spoil him with love anymore.

Park Chanyeol doesn’t have any friend. Well, he had one before, when he was still so little. But he couldn’t find his friend anymore. He didn’t know why and up until now, he doesn’t know where his friend is. Maybe they died?

He takes care of his family business, being a cold and ambitious owner, and making his family corporation to be the best in every aspect. No one can bring him down, no one can mock his family name.

He is Park Chanyeol and he has everything.

The only thing he doesn’t have is affection. From his family and from friend.

And one day when he is invited by a mere business partner to an auction, Chanyeol finds something interesting that takes his attention and mind away from his loneliness.

It’s a boy. Held by the guards on the stage up there, wide and wandering eyes sending the signal of being scared, and clearly out of the place.

He is being sold.

Chanyeol tries to ignore it, as he doesn’t have any urge to be so impulsive in buying, but something else makes him change his mind.

He calls for the manager of the auction, motioning to the boy on the stage up there and giving his card to him. Chanyeol leans back on his seat, watching the man announcing that the boy is sold.

Sold to him.

Why would Chanyeol buy the boy? You would ask that.

Chanyeol himself is not quite sure about it. He just… wants to buy him.

Actually, the main reason on why he bought the boy is because…

He has the same name as _him_.

And Chanyeol knows he needs to get him no matter what.

 

***

 

Baekhyun feels so sticky. It’s like he is swimming in a pool of sweat. Eww, that’s disgusting.

When he opens his eyes, he finds himself still naked and still in the very same bed. It feels like he had passed a wild night—wait he did.

Screw that Park Chanyeol. He is such a beast, forcing himself on Baekhyun like that. 

Though… there is something that he is so confused. It’s not like Baekhyun likes being treated that way, no. He is just… enjoying it. A bit.

He has never had any lover before. He is still innocent and all his life is dedicated to all of the orphanage kids. He loves them and they love him equally. He didn’t have the time to explore his sexuality like this and as disgusting as it sounds, Baekhyun likes it.

He still hates the man, of course.

“Argh, no!” Baekhyun grunts, pulling onto his messy hair. How could he admit that he likes it? No, fucking no, he doesn’t like it! He won’t let the man touch him again! How dare he? Just because he bought Baekhyun from the auction, he thinks he can do whatever he wants with him?

Well, technically yes. The man bought him and Baekhyun tries to see everything from the positive side. Uncle Min has always told him to stay positive and stay calm so he can think properly. It’s lucky for him, because if not because of that man, Baekhyun might have been bought by someone who is way worse than him. Maybe Baekhyun could be sold to someone else, or worse, a prostitute house.

“Yay, lucky me.” Baekhyun sighs, climbing down from the bed and heading to the bathroom to clean up. 

 

 

The bathroom door is knocked when he is taking a bath. “Baekhyun?” It’s Kyungsoo’s voice.

“Yeah?” He calls back.

“I have your clothes on the bed. Come out of the room after you are done, okay?”

Baekhyun hums. “Okay.” He mutters before going lower into the tub. If he goes out of the room, it will be the first time, right? What will wait him out of this room? What kind of place is this?

He stands up from the tub, the water spilling out. Baekhyun steps out of the bath tub, grabbing the towel placed neatly in the rack. As he pats his face dry, he catches the sight of himself on the mirror.

What’s going to happen to him now? What will he face from now on? What will that man do to him? Who is he? Who is Park Chanyeol?

He doesn’t realize it, but that man left a good amount of marks on him. Baekhyun traces his fingers along the reddish and purplish marks on his skin. It feels like the man is stating his territory and Baekhyun scrunches up his nose at that. He grabs the towel and rub onto his skin a bit harsher than before.

 

 

 

 

When he walks out of the room wearing the clothes Kyungsoo puts on the bed, the servant is waiting right by the door.

“Are you hungry? Let’s head to the dining room.” Kyungsoo says with a smile, telling Baekhyun to follow after him. Baekhyun looks around, the place looks like a mansion, an expensive one on top of that. 

There are many expensive looking chandeliers hanging up there and there are many art paintings decorating the wall. Baekhyun looks around in awe.

As they step into the dining room, Kyungsoo bows to the person sitting on the dining table, clearly waiting for them. Baekhyun’s eyes fall onto the sight of a male, not much older than him, that looks familiar.

Oh. It’s that man.

It’s Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun finds himself staring a bit too long, running his eyes up and down to inspect who the man is. He sees an amused smile growing on the man’s lips (the same lips that had travelled all over his skin).

“Sit down.” The man says all so suddenly, surprising him. Baekhyun glares at him and makes his way to the chair across the man. 

“How was your sleep?” The man asks. Baekhyun says nothing and keeps his eyes away from him. Kyungsoo is nowhere to be found. The man chuckles at his silence and nods. “Okay, if you want to keep being so silent. You don’t seem to be so quiet when you are in bed though.”

Baekhyun’s head snaps up, his face colored in red. The man laughs at him, looking so young and carefree, such a contrast from how he looked when he touched him all over.

“Eat a lot.” The man says, gesturing to the various breakfasts on the table. Baekhyun’s mouth waters and he is so hungry like hell, so he digs in almost immediately. To hell with manner when he is in front of this man.

Park Chanyeol laughs at him and he himself starts eating his breakfast like it’s a most normal thing to do in front of someone he bought from an auction. They eat in silence, only the sounds of cutleries clanking against the ceramic. 

When Baekhyun is done and full, he puts his hands down into his lap, waiting for a command. As much as he hates admitting it, this man saved him by buying him from an auction. And he feeds him and gives him a place to sleep. He is just trying to see everything from the positive side, okay?

“Are you done?” The man asks, putting his napkin down. Baekhyun nods his head.

“Answer with words.”

Baekhyun grits his teeth and mutters, “Yes.”

The man chuckles and rises up from the seat. “Follow me then.” He says, walking out of the dining room. Baekhyun scrambles up from the seat, finding Kyungsoo on the corner of the room who gives him a comforting smile. Baekhyun smiles back and runs after the man almost immediately.

They are heading back to the bedroom and Baekhyun feels a shiver runs down his body. Bedroom again? What’s going to happen now?

The man opens the door and goes to the book shelf. Baekhyun waits silently in the middle of the room.

“What are you waiting for? Get onto the bed.” The man says without even looking at him, still running his fingers along the back of books. Baekhyun gulps and obeys silently, climbing up and sitting straight.

When the man walks towards the bed with a book in his hand, Baekhyun bends his head down. The man chuckles and sits comfortably on the bed, leaning back on some pillows, before pulling Baekhyun very close to his chest. Baekhyun stiffens in surprise, body going rigid.

“You can read, right?” The man asks, flipping the book open while keeping Baekhyun leaned on his chest.

“Yes, master.” Baekhyun whispers softly. The man tsk-es, “Call my name again.”

“Y-Yes… Chanyeol.”

“Very good.” Park Chanyeol says, patting his head. Baekhyun scrunches his nose in confusion, blinking. What is he doing right now?

Chanyeol says nothing else and starts reading on the book. Having nothing to do, Baekhyun finds himself reading as well and he finds out that it’s a novel and surprisingly, it’s very interesting. He doesn’t even remember who is holding onto him so intimately like this.

They spend most of the time like that, reading until half of the book is done. Baekhyun blinks when the book falls out of the man’s hands. He lifts his head up, finding Chanyeol’s eyes are closed. Is he sleeping?

“Let’s rest.” Chanyeol says softly, curling his both arms around Baekhyun’s waist and pulling him down to lie on the bed fully. Baekhyun squeaks in surprise, finding himself buried into the man’s embrace.

“Don’t move too much.” Chanyeol says with a whiny tone that takes Baekhyun’s surprise. Is he the same man who touched him these few nights? How does he change so quickly? Which one is his real self?

Not long after, Baekhyun hears soft snores coming from the man. Chanyeol has his face fully snuggled into Baekhyun’s neck, his hot breathing fanning his skin. Baekhyun gulps.

The man is sleeping. He wouldn’t know if Baekhyun runs away. Should he do it?

Baekhyun is tempted to do it. He is already so close in freeing himself from the man’s weak grip but a soft whine coming from him stops Baekhyun entirely. 

He glances down to the sleeping man, who has his face scrunched up like he is having a bad dream. Baekhyun stutters. Is he becoming weak just because of a childish sleepy whine?

“Oh, shit.” Baekhyun mutters, wrapping his arms around the man’s form to pull him closer. He brings a hand up, patting his surprisingly soft locks to calm him. Chanyeol’s breath evens out and then he snuggles even deeper into Baekhyun’s neck.

Another whine is heard when he moves a bit more and Baekhyun finds himself chuckling in disbelief.

Chanyeol, huh.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hey~ What's with this chapter, uh? Another new information about Chanyeol? Hehe~ Thanks for reading! ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Warning: Mature scene ahead.

 

Baekhyun doesn’t know when he had fallen asleep but the next thing he knows when he wakes up, it’s another morning and that he is alone in the bed. Not that he expects another thing, but he just doesn’t know why he feels something is off when he went to sleep with someone else and ended up waking alone.

Not long after he sits in the middle of the bed, still blank and collecting his soul back after waking up, the bedroom door is opened and walking inside is Chanyeol. The man’s face lights up a bit when he finds Baekhyun sitting there silently.

“You are finally awake. How was your sleep?” He asks, stepping closer to the bed. baekhyun gulps, gripping onto the blanket around him while he draws his eyes back down.

“It was… fine.”

“Good to know. Now, wash up and head to the dining room. I will be waiting for you for breakfast.”

“Y-Yes.” Baekhyun whispers softly, scrambling down from the bed to rush into the bathroom to take a bath. The master’s mood seems to be very good today and he doesn’t have to make any mistake to change it. Who knows what kind of punishment that master would have for him if he dares making one wrong move?

He wears another big sized hoodie that he finds placed on top of the bed with some shorts. As he walks to the dining room using the memory he has in his head, he hears some gentle talks from the master and Kyungsoo.

“You are here. Let’s start the breakfast.” Chanyeol says, motioning for him to sit down across him. Baekhyun pulls onto the chair and sits on it, silently waiting for another command. As Chanyeol starts eating and motioning for him to do so as well, Baekhyun carefully reaches for the toast.

“What would you like to do today?” The master asks while Baekhyun is on his way with his second toast. He reaches for the juice to drink the food down his throat before answering with a whisper, “I-I don’t know.”

Chanyeol hums silently. “Maybe we can go around the house? I’m sure you haven’t seen every room here. What about that?”

Baekhyun nods timidly. It’s weird, why is the master being so friendly to him, as if they are friends, as if Baekhyun is his guest? Weird, super weird.

After the breakfast is done, Chanyeol thanks Kyungsoo for another magnificent meals and the servant welcomes him for that. He gestures for Baekhyun to follow him. Baekhyun steals a glance at the servant and finds that Kyungsoo is giving him a tiny smile, in which he replies with one of his own.

They walk up the stairs, with Chanyeol leading him here and there and Baekhyun walking silently beside him, humming in response. He tries to remember every single room shown to him, in case he can use this as a way to blackmail or to escape if he could finds the right time.

Halfway through the house wandering, the master stops on his spot and Baekhyun, who doesn’t see it coming, bumps his nose right into his back. He winces at the dull pain, looking up at the tall master who is watching him in amusement.

“Why are you walking behind me?” Chanyeol asks, narrowing his eyes playfully. Baekhyun gulps and bends his head down, standing still on his feet and not knowing what to answer that with.

The master reaches a hand forward and Baekhyun expects the worst, but he doesn’t expect to find him being pulled forward until he is walking side by side with the master. He looks up, feeling the hand holding onto the side of his hip while they walk down the stairs to go back down.

He catches Kyungsoo’s secretive smile and Baekhyun flushes in pink at the obvious though running in the servant’s mind.

Chanyeol takes him out of the house, heading to the backdoor to go out. Baekhyun holds his breath because it will be the first time he is seeing outside of the building. He gasps when he finds an indoor swimming pool, so wide and huge with clean water.

“You like to swim?” Chanyeol asks on his ear, suddenly so close. Baekhyun jolts in surprise and he nods his head. Even though it was not that often, but he and the orphanage kids sometimes went to the public swimming pool to freshen up during summer.

“Do you want to swim?”

Baekhyun’s head snaps to the side, only to find Chanyeol’s face to be so close to his. He bites his lip and brings his gaze down, avoiding the deep stare. “Do you?” The master asks again and Baekhyun shakes his head no.

Chanyeol hums, “Suit yourself.” He says before he reaches to pull his shirt off, stripping down to his sweatpants. Baekhyun blushes at the sight of such an amazing torso and he internally curses himself to find the master to be so attractive.

As the master swims around the pool, Baekhyun finds himself sitting on the edge of the pool, playing the water with his feet are in. Chanyeol gives him some glances whenever he swims close enough. Baekhyun bends his head down when their eyes meet.

At one time, Chanyeol decides to swim to him and he emerges out of water, dripping wet. He puts his arms on each side of the pool edge beside Baekhyun’s legs, trapping him still. Baekhyun gulps, blushing at the proximity and he bends his head down to focus on his own knees and not how Chanyeol’s wet chest glistens right in front of him.

He can feel rather than see Chanyeol smirking at his sudden timid gesture. Before he knows it, he feels a hand grabbing onto his wrist and pulling him into the pool. Baekhyun gasps in surprise, landing his hands onto the first thing he comes into contact with and that happens to be Chanyeol’s shoulder.

Clinging onto the master while coughing water out of his mouth is not something he expects to experience today. He can hear the master’s chuckle by his ear and Baekhyun gulps, unable to deny the fact that the closeness between them shakes him a bit.

He tries to draw his hands away but a grip on his waist stops him from doing so. He is not sure what the master wants but it’s clear when suddenly Chanyeol dips down to peck his cheek.

Surprised, Baekhyun looks up with wide eyes, finding the master staring at him with such a heavy gaze that makes him shivers.

Chanyeol goes down to kiss his cheek again, lingering longer this time, that Baekhyun finds himself closing his eyes.

They swim together, with Baekhyun clinging onto the master and Chanyeol’s tight grip on his waist.

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun doesn’t know how it happens but they end up standing huddled together inside the shower cubicle. He would want to shower alone, but as they got inside of the house dripping wet, Chanyeol took him by his arm and locked them inside of the lavish bathroom.

He shudders even though he tries not to, as the master runs his hands all over his body, lathering the soap to clean him. Chanyeol says nothing as he cleans Baekhyun thoroughly with his warm hands, caressing the skin as if it’s a silk. Baekhyun bites down his lip to hold back a noise when Chanyeol pushes him to stand under the shower head to rinse the soap away.

As the soap slides down from his body, Baekhyun’s breathe hitches when he feels lips pressing on the bare skin of his shoulder. Those lips trail up from the crook of his neck, slowly going up to his throat. It feels weirdly good, Baekhyun grips onto the master’s arms to contain himself from falling down to his knees.

Chanyeol hums against his cheek and Baekhyun looks up at him, trying to find the meaning of all of this. The master says nothing yet he holds a hand on the side of Baekhyun’s face, angling it up to steal his lips into a kiss.

Baekhyun right away moans at the kiss, his breathing picking up its pace while he parts his mouth willingly when a tongue swipes over his upper lip. Chanyeol draws him even closer, their wet bodies pressing together as they kiss languidly, playing along with their tongues trying to tease each other.

As he moans louder, he feels a hand groping onto his bottom, yanking the flesh so deliciously rough yet he doesn’t find himself minding it. Instead, he wants more.

A loud gasp escapes from his lips when Chanyeol’s hand grabs onto his cock, pumping on it. Baekhyun looks up with teary eyes, mouth gaping as wanton noises leave it. Chanyeol smiles, running his nose along the side of his temple while his hand rubs his cock up and down. He whines at the back of his throat, gasping at the pleasure running down his whole body.

If not for Chanyeol’s grip on his butt, he would have lost his power on his knees and toppled to the wet tiles. Baekhyun unconsciously thrusts into the master’s hand, seeking for more friction as he chases for his orgasm. It feels so good, the kisses Chanyeol leaves along his face, the suckling on his lips and tongue, and also the way the master roughly yanking on his erection, everything makes Baekhyun’s head feels so dizzy.

He digs his fingers into the master’s upper arms, clinging tightly as he comes spluttering into Chanyeol’s palm. Baekhyun pants heavily, looking up with his eyes filled with tears of pleasure. The master washes them up under the shower head in a quick manner, rinsing the excess of his cum away.

Before he knows it, Baekhyun is lifted up into the master’s embrace, a loud and surprised gasp leaving his mouth. They drip water everywhere along their path, but Chanyeol doesn’t seem to care. It’s proven as he throws Baekhyun down to the bed, ignoring how wet the sheets have become.

Baekhyun feels hands parting his legs and he willingly welcomes the master towering on top of him, alongside with the plump lips roughly sucking his mouth and leaving marks all over his skin.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess we all know what's going to happen next? Hehe thanks for reading! ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Warning: Mature scene ahead.

Baekhyun arches his back when warm lips enclose over his nipple. The change of temperature from the shower to the bedroom, and now enveloped by someone else’s body warmth makes him shudders in delight.

There are hands gripping onto the flesh of his thighs, groping roughly. Baekhyun glances down with his eyes clouded in tears, his mouth gasping for breath. He is aroused, he is feeling very hot all over from how Chanyeol’s touches affect him.

“Ah,” he whimpers when Chanyeol bites down onto his thigh. The man is staring up at him with a pair of dangerous eyes, trying to challenge him to shy away from him. Baekhyun gulps and breathes heavily as the master spreads his legs as wide as possible.

Chanyeol gives him a sly smile for a second before the man is diving down to drag his blunt teeth along his hipbone. As he is nearing to his hardness, he blows an air and that causes Baekhyun to whimper out.

In a second, Chanyeol’s tongue darts out to give his hard cock a tender lick. Baekhyun grabs onto the pillow beside his head, gripping it tightly while staring down to the man in between his legs. He is not sure what kind of game Chanyeol is playing but he doesn’t need him to be so slow. He needs more, more of those.

Baekhyun lifts a leg up, bending his knee as a subtle invitation. Chanyeol’s eyes flick up to gaz at him, those two orbs are hard and dark with lust.

Truth to be told, Baekhyun is still kind of hesitating. He knows where this is heading, all the kisses and rough touches. He is well aware that they are about to have sex, and he is still half afraid of the man, judging from the previous experiences he had before. But then again, he questions himself on why he is inviting the man to be closer and closer.

Chanyeol dives forward to pin his inner thighs against the bed, rendering him open and powerless. The man clicks his tongue at the sight of Baekhyun’s cock twitching, and pinkish entrance all open and untouched.

“Do you want it?” Chanyeol asks, his rough fingertips tenderly rub his entrance. Baekhyun whimpers, back arched but he can’t move away. The man repeats the question once again and Baekhyun finds himself nodding his head.

After the man leans so damn closer, there is a tongue licking the pucker of his entrance. Baekhyun throws his head aside, eyes closing tight. The sensation is so strange but he weirdly welcomes it. Chanyeol’s tongue is licking his skin, so slowly and so lewdly, before forcing its way into him.

“Nnnh!” Baekhyun twists his body, feeling oversensitive with every gesture. Chanyeol leans away, up back to his knees and brings his finger up to his mouth. Their eyes lock as the man is wetting his fingers with his saliva, with Baekhyun watching intensely.

The wet fingers go back down, a finger teasing him before easing inside. Baekhyun pants as the man hovers on top of him while pining him down with hard gaze.

There is no more tight grip on his thigh as Chanyeol’s other hand goes back to wrap around the huge cock, twitching and oozing with precum. Baekhyun stares, wincing as he gets three fingers inside of him twisting and curling against his inner walls. Chanyeol is jerking himself off with one hand, tongue out in concentration while he watches Baekhyun’s face.

Baekhyun brings a hand down, hesitantly reaching to grip onto the man’s cock. Chanyeol lets him, even pulling his hand quicker to wrap around his cock. The feeling of it in his hand is so heavy and hot, Baekhyun pants as he tries to wrap his fingers around the huge thing.

Chanyeol lets him jerks him off, pretty little fingers tenderly running up and down. He gazes up at the man, looking for any sort of reaction, and finding Chanyeol’s eyes locked at him.

The man pulls his hand away, pushing him back down to the bed and then their lips meet. Baekhyun moans into his mouth, his hands finding purchase on Chanyeol’s shoulder. When the man fits perfectly in between his legs, he throws his head back at the pressure on his entrance.

Chanyeol eases himself in with one swift move without even holding back. Baekhyun pants, his chest rising up and down pretty quickly. The friction is hurting and burning, considering that the man’s size is quite huge, but it definitely doesn’t suppose to feel that good. Baekhyun doesn’t understand what’s with his mind.

“A-ah, w-wait,” he croaks out, whimpering when Chanyeol starts fucking him into the bed, strong hipbones hitting his ass continuously in dull, loud sounds. Baekhyun digs his fingertips into the man’s shoulder, gripping so tightly or he feels like he is going to drown.

Chanyeol’s movement is harsh, he is very rough and harsh, but he doesn’t force Baekhyun. He  holds onto Baekhyun’s hips tightly, thick fingers enveloping the tender waist with power. Baekhyun’s mouth hangs open from the feeling of sex, finally experiencing it for the first time in his life, and to start it, he gets the huge size. Such an unexpected event.

“Mmh- g-gah- oh m-my-” He stutters, panting harshly from the continuous jabs from Chanyeol’s cock into him. He can feel the man’s hardness twitching inside of him, driving deeper and deeper, fighting to push inside despite the tightness of his inner walls.

“…c-chan- chanyeol!!” He cries out when the man traps him into the bed, face snug into his neck to leave bite marks. Baekhyun unconsciously tilts his head aside, giving the man a full access to bruise his skin.

The mouth moves lower, teeth teasing his rigid nipple before thick lips suck the skin around his chest with such power. Baekhyun arches his back, as if giving himself to the man willingly and as if his soul is being sucked away.

Chanyeol slips his hands under them, scooping Baekhyun up with his palms cupping the round butt cheeks. Baekhyun pants as if he is running a marathon, being lifted up into the man’s lap and clutching onto the other tighter. Chanyeol kneels on the bed, hips thrusting forward without any mercy while palms pulling the ass cheeks apart to dig deeper.

Baekhyun screams in delight, his whole body shakes in pleasure. It’s so good, feels so amazing, that he is losing his mind. Chanyeol is staring at him while fucking him roughly, a drop of sweat hanging on his eyebrow.

The man seals their lips together, slipping his tongue inside to lick every corner and every nook of his mouth. Baekhyun breathes heavily through his nose, parting his mouth even wider to let the man dominates the kiss. Their tongues tangle together, rubbing lewdly and dancing sensually.

Chanyeol gropes his ass tightly until the flesh reddens, wanting nothing but to get deeper into the tight warm bliss. Baekhyun jolts in the man’s embrace, already losing his voice at how intense the sex is. He doesn’t even have to do anything apart from replying to Chanyeol’s sloppy kisses and clutching onto the man for dear life.

Their damp skin keeps meeting and the noise resounds in the whole bedroom, or maybe even in the whole house. Actually, he doesn’t care anymore. Everyone can listen to how good Chanyeol sex him up.

The man stops thrusting for a moment, simply grinding his hips again and again. Baekhyun mewls weakly, feeling so sensitive to every slow touch. Chanyeol is chuckling against his ear, clearly enjoying his obedience, while yanking his ass cheeks roughly.

Baekhyun feels Chanyeol groping his bottom and slowly lifting him away from his cock. He is mildly panic because they are feeling so good so why would he stop, but then Chanyeol drops him back and gravity makes him sits lower on the man’s erection.

He cries out in a loud moan, real tears slipping out of his eyes as Chanyeol repeats the motion a few more times. The man’s cock is so hard inside of him, spreading him open with the thickness of the girth. Chanyeol bites his chin, his breathing so harsh and loud, while he grinds their crotches together again.

Baekhyun finds himself whimpering because he is so close. He calls his name in a soft murmur, “C-ch-chanyeol,” and he gives the man a begging gaze. Chanyeol stares at him in amusement, a teasing smile hanging on his mouth, before he pecks Baekhyun’s lips.

“Now, since you are being such a good boy,” the man mutters, voice hoarse and so low. Baekhyun’s eyes close when the man yanks on his oozing erection, jerking him off while thrusting back into him. The pleasure is doubled and it’s only in seconds before Baekhyun is reaching his end.

He comes into Chanyeol’s hand, all messy and spurting, before he slumps back against the man’s chest. He hears a chuckle and then there is a hand caressing his lower back. Chanyeol gives slow lazy thrusts into him for a minute or maybe less, before the man stops altogether and lets out a guttural moan, spilling his cum deep inside of him.

Baekhyun clutches onto him, feeling this weird but warm semen filling him up to the brim. There is even some trailing out and down his butt, considering that Chanyeol is still coming into him but no one seems to care.

They drop back down to the bed, all panting and breathless. Baekhyun whimpers when Chanyeol pulls out of him, the cum almost immediately spills out to the bed sheet. The man chuckles at the noise he makes before he pulls him by his hip to spoon him.

As they steady their breathing down, Baekhyun notices that Chanyeol is asleep after a while.

Realization downs on him that he and Chanyeol had just had sex. It shocks him and he really doesn’t understand what’s going on with him that he even allows the man to touch him, but it happened already. While he tries to calm his heart from their closeness, he falls asleep to the steady breathing hitting the back of his neck.

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun is awake when it’s morning. The sun hits his face through the half closed curtain and he pries Chanyeol’s arm away from him and untangles their legs away. He feels so sticky and there is dried cum all over his skin. He slips out of the bed, stumbling into the bathroom to escape with his face flushed in red.

The water runs from the shower head, rinsing the excess of his sweat and relaxing his stiff muscles. Baekhyun sighs as he pushes his hair away from his face, his head full with so many things.

It takes a few more minutes before suddenly he feels hands tracing his sides. Baekhyun flinches in surprise, his foot stepping away in reflexive but then Chanyeol’s warm chest is against his back in a second.

“Hey,” Chanyeol’s voice greets him before lips press against his bare shoulder. Baekhyun gulps and nods as a greeting, yelping when there are hands hugging him tight from behind.

“Have you cleaned yourself?”

“I- I’m doing it now—”

Chanyeol chuckles, “Not that,” he mutters, and then bringing a hand down to Baekhyun’s slightly swollen entrance, “here.”

Baekhyun whimpers in embarrassment, feeling the man’s fingers caressing his entrance.

“You haven’t.” Chanyeol says nonchalantly before slipping a finger in. Baekhyun chokes on his saliva, his hand coming up to the wall to find any purchase as Chanyeol is digging deeper with his fingers, spreading his entrance to clean the remaining cum inside.

“I came a lot.” The man says as if it’s the most normal thing ever. Baekhyun blushes red and it seems like Chanyeol notices it, as the man laughs and scoops him up in a swift back hug, before kissing along his neck to ease his nerves. Baekhyun relaxes a bit, but the fingers are still working him open to clean him. That’s enough to keep the blush on his face.

 

 

 

 

They have breakfast together, with Kyungsoo giving him a knowing look. Baekhyun puffs his cheeks in embarrassment, chewing down on his toast while ignoring Kyungsoo’s attempt to grab his attention. It’s already embarrassing enough to know that the whole house heard them last night.

Once breakfast is over, Chanyeol grabs his hand and takes him up to the library. Baekhyun looks around in awe, staring at the variety of books of many genres splayed in the shelves. Chanyeol pulls him to sit in between his thighs as he finally decides which book to read. He feels his face flushes in pink but decides to ignore it to avoid any further embarrassment.

They spend hours reading books, with Chanyeol sometimes hugging him close or even squeezing his middle to disturb him, but Baekhyun doesn’t feel bothered at all. The books are interesting and he decides to not pay the man any attention so he won’t humiliate himself.

Eventually, he falls asleep, the book falling down to the carpet floor. Chanyeol gazes at the sleeping man leaning back on his shoulder and decides that it’s already time for the other to retire then. He closes the book he is reading and puts it aside to continue later on when he gets the mood to.

With Baekhyun secured in his arms, he brings the sleeping man out of the library and towards the bedroom. Baekhyun makes some noises when he lowers him down to the bed, succumbing to a deeper sleep once his head hits the fluffy pillow.

Chanyeol sits on the edge of the bed, his eyes locked down on the sleeping man on the bed. He lifts a hand up to gently trace his cheek. Baekhyun shifts a bit, his nose scrunching up in discomfort before his whole face relaxes again. That makes Chanyeol stifles a soft laugh.

“Baekhyun, huh?” He mutters lowly, before continuing, “Why do you have the same name?” He whispers softly in confusion, his head filled with so many questions that he can’t find the answers for.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm (￣ω￣) I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for reading, and Merry belated Christmas!


	7. Chapter 7

Warning: Mature scene ahead.

Ever since the sex they spent together, Baekhyun feels this closeness growing between the two of them. He doesn’t know where it comes from, but he becomes, at least, a bit comfortable around the man.

Chanyeol is not a man of many words, so it’s kind of heard to determine what he is thinking or planning whenever he is string at Baekhyun with his sharp eyes, as if he is undressing him with his stares only. When that happens, Baekhyun always finds himself hot and bothered, so to not humiliate himself in front of the man, he will just glance away and try his best to chase away the pinkish color from his whole face. Chanyeol will just chuckle and pat his head.

They hang out together a lot. They spend every breakfast together because they wake up together in the same bed (or more likely Chanyeol always wakes him up with kisses all over his face and down to his chest, and maybe even going lower). They spend lunch together in most of the times, but sometimes Baekhyun is having his lunch alone whenever Chanyeol is busy with his work. He doesn’t know what Chanyeol is working as, but it would be better for him to not know. He doesn’t need to be more attached to the man than he already is.

For dinner, Chanyeol makes sure to always be home thirty minutes before it starts. Baekhyun (as much as he hates to admit) is actually looking forward to welcome the man from his work every evening, because it feels so nice to be waiting for someone to get back. He doesn’t know how long he had been staying at the orphanage and even though the experience gave him a little bit feeling of family, it still doesn’t give that satisfaction of welcoming someone home from a long day.

Chanyeol is always looking exhausted whenever he is back from work (Baekhyun is sure everyone feels the same) but he likes it the most when he sees the fatigue is disappearing right after the man’s eyes land on the sight of him waiting for him like a good boy. Wait, don’t make it sounds so dirty, he is just being kind, okay?

 

 

 

 

“Hey,” Chanyeol greets him with a smile. Baekhyun stands still on his feet while the man steps closer, planting a soft kiss on his temple. That move alone is enough to send Baekhyun’s heart into a frenzy because damn, that’s so… as much as he doesn’t want to admit it, it’s so… sweet.

“Hello.” Baekhyun finds his voice back after recovering from the daily greeting kiss (yes, Chanyeol kisses him a lot) before he follows after the man towards where the coat hanger is. It’s already becoming another habit that he forms, helping the man out of his coat. The first time he did it, it was out of reflex, and it surprised not only himself but also Chanyeol. But now, no one is surprised anymore, as Baekhyun reaches for the collar of the coat to drag it down from the man’s shoulder.

Chanyeol gives him a swift side hug and then drags him towards the kitchen.

“I smell something good,” the man says and Baekhyun sees the proud smile spreading over Kyungsoo’s face.

“Welcome home, Master. I have prepared your favorite meal for the dinner. I hope you will like it.” The servant answers politely, gesturing to the presentable dishes placed on the dining table. Baekhyun feels his mouth watering because not only from the smell, but the looks of the dishes are enough to make his stomach grumble. He is sure Chanyeol is feeling the same.

“Of course I will. Thank you, Kyungsoo. You can rest.” He says and the servant bows before walking out of the kitchen.

Chanyeol grabs onto Baekhyun’s wrist and drags him to the chair. “Let’s eat.”

The whole dinner consists of the sounds of their cutleries clinking against the plates and bowls. Baekhyun steals some glances more often than not towards the man. One time Chanyeol catches him doing it, the man chuckles and puts his soup spoon down.

“Why are you staring at me like that?” He asks, smiling lopsidedly while crossing his arms in front of his chest. Baekhyun bites down on his lip and glances away. “I’m not staring at you.”

The man chuckles even louder and uncrosses his arms. “Come here.” He orders gently. Who is Baekhyun to deny that order? Well, he rises up from his seat and walks to where the man is seated, only to be pulled down into the man’s lap.

Chanyeol is looking up at him with his head tilted and his round eyes twinkling in tease.

“Say.” He orders. Baekhyun furrows his eyebrows. “What?”

“You want to say something, right?”

“No!”

“Well then,” Chanyeol caresses his head, “why are you staring like that?”

“I told you I’m not staring!” Baekhyun grunts. Chanyeol laughs softly and holds onto his cheeks with his palms, squishing the flesh and making Baekhyun’s lips pursed like a duck.

“Is that so? If you don’t mean to say something, then what is it that you want by staring at me?”

“I told you I don’t—” Baekhyun’s words are cut off when the man places a kiss on top of his mouth. With his eyes blinking in the sudden gesture, Chanyeol leans away with a lopsided smile.

“I know it. You want a kiss.” He declares. Baekhyun feels his whole face burns and parts his mouth to banter back, but the man already has his lips into a kiss that steals his breath away.

Ah, whatever; Baekhyun thinks, as he closes his eyes and lets himself drowning into the kiss. It’s not like he hates the way Chanyeol kisses him; he just hates the way himself enjoying the kiss way too much.

He can feel Chanyeol’s lips grinning in victory against his and to prevent the man from sprouting nonsense, Baekhyun presses deeper and parts his mouth the guide the man’s tongue in. that’s only to silence the man, okay? It’s not like he wants it. No, definitely not it.

“Ah,” he whimpers when Chanyeol squeezes his hip. He breaks the kiss away when Chanyeol is biting too hard on his lip, almost painful but he still secretly welcomes it.

The look in Chanyeol’s eyes is too dark, almost too familiar and Baekhyun actually kind of expects this to happen ever since they kissed. It’s been a while since they had sex, with how Chanyeol seems to be busy with his work. The last time they had sex was a week ago (not that Baekhyun is counting, okay) and it was pretty intense.

Sex has become a normal thing between the two of them. At night when Baekhyun can’t find sleep coming to him, he lies awake while thinking about what is happening in his abnormal life and what is the relationship between the two of them.

They kiss and make out, and then they have sex. Chanyeo loves kissing him, it seems, and Baekhyun doesn’t find it in himself to refuse the kisses. He loves being pampered, that’s the trait he has since he is an orphan, and Chanyeol is always there to give him that.

They have become close over the time they bond and spend together, being it in a normal conversation at late night when they can’t sleep, over a small hushed talking when they are reading in the library, over the countless kisses that make Baekhyun’s head spins, and over the burning touches that Baekhyun starts to be looking forward for.

It’s crazy as he thinks of it, but he actually starts to think that he doesn’t mind of being kept as a sex slave for the man. Yes, he still remembers that he was bought by the same man kissing down his neck right now, but sometimes the thought flies away when he gets enveloped into a warm hug that surprisingly chases away all of his nightmares.

Chanyeol has this secret power that can render him weak and submissive. Baekhyun often questions about how the man can turn him on and off, push his buttons here and there, but he always ends up submitting to him like it’s his biggest wish to do so.

“Hold on me,” Chanyeol mutters against the mark on the base of his neck and Baekhyun is quick to obey. With two palms holding onto his ass, they leave the rest of the dinner and then lock the bedroom door until the next morning.

 

 

***

 

Sometimes, when Chanyeol is back from work and has this high tension from being angry at his office, Baekhyun would find himself buried into the bed while the man fucks him senselessly. He can’t do anything to deny how Chanyeol is treating him rough (because he secretly enjoys it). All he can do is to grip onto the messy duvet as the man bruises his hips and leaves marks all over his skin.

When Chanyeol is being rough, he looks scary and Baekhyun is afraid.

Most of the times, when Chanyeol is having a good mood and smiles all the time, he would kiss Baekhyun from the top of his head to the tip of his toes. He would rile Baekhyun up ever so slowly, teasing him with his sinful tongue, and with the vibration of his low voice. He knows how to make Baekhyun super excited and how to turn him into a pleading mess.

When Chanyeol is being gentle, Baekhyun enjoys every single second of them having sex and even clutches the man closer in wish of it to never end.

 

 

 

 

When Baekhyun is being generous or in the mood, he pleasures the man back with such intensity that he enjoys the guttural sounds Chanyeol is making.

Today is one of those days.

“Argh,” Chanyeol grunts, moving his hips forward gently to bury his cock deeper into Baekhyun’s greedy mouth. There are trails of saliva dripping down Baekhyun’s chin and neck, but he doesn’t care, really. All that matters at the moment is how precious Chanyeol’s pleasured face is.

Baekhyun moans lowly when he feels Chanyeol’s fingers gently pulling onto his locks. He squeezes his legs together, his knees scrapping along the rough texture of the carpet he is sitting on, while one of his hands goes down to jerk his own cock.

Chanyeol pants raggedly, his broad chest heaving as he is holding back from fucking Baekhyun’s mouth roughly. Baekhyun parts his mouth wider, his other hand holding onto the base of the man’s hard cock and sometimes squeezing his hardening balls.

“You are doing it so good,” Chanyeol caresses his head as if complimenting him for being a good boy. Baekhyun whimpers softly at the gentleness in his voice. He is weak and is actually dying to have Chanyeol fuck him again.

With a loud pop, he pulls the cock out of his mouth and holds onto it with his hand. Chanyeol watches his movement in curiosity.

Baekhyun pants hardly while jerking the man off, his tongue swiping the remaining saliva and cum hanging on the seam of his lips. Chanyeol’s cock is so hard and long in his hand, already on the brink of coming, judging from the drops of cum trailing down from the reddening tip.

“Come on, baby.” Chanyeol coos softly, thrusting into Baekhyun’s palm, “I’m so close already. Gonna come all over your pretty little face.”

The words bring weird pleasure to Baekhyun as he feels his own cock twitching. He looks up to see Chanyeol’s face, and is pretty surprised to find the man’s eyes locked onto him for the whole time. Seeing this, Baekhyun fastens his hand and pants at how Chanyeol is staring at him as if he is going to devour him.

Eventually, the man grabs onto his wrist to stop him and then Baekhyun finds his eyes closing reflexively as Chanyeol comes all over his face. He can feel the shoot of cum hitting his chin, his cheeks, and even to the lids of his eyes. It’s so hot, he is panting so hard from how hard he is enjoying this all.

Chanyeol is tugging him up from the floor and then scoops him into his lap, their lips meeting in the middle of it all. Baekhyun moans out into the man’s mouth, his shaky fingers finding their way to grip onto Chanyeol’s tensing back to clutch desperately.

The man’s cock nudges against his reddening entrance, courtesy of their previous foreplay, and then Chanyeol is pushing into him in one swift move. Baekhyun throws his head back, his moan coming out in a drawn out sound.

He feels Chanyeol pushing him down to the bed and spreading his legs as wide as possible. Baekhyun shudders in pleasure, his eyes closing and the side of his face buried into the duvet as Chanyeol starts to fuck him without any mercy. He can feel the previous Chanyeol’s cum on his face is rubbed off on the duvet and he unconsciously parts his mouth to stick his tongue out, in hope to catch some of the taste.

He is being so weird.

Chanyeol seems to catch his movement as then the man swipes the left over cum on his cheek and sticks his fingers into his mouth, which Baekhyun gladly sucks until he is satisfied.

“You are doing so well,” Chanyeol compliments him, muttering the words into his sweaty temple and then leaving a soft kiss on his damp locks.

 

No, Baekhyun swears his heart doesn’t skip a bit. He swears it doesn’t.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm... Anyone expecting this update...? Hueheheh, enjoy the filler for the smut! Miss me? Haha, come and talk to me in twitter! Thanks for reading! <3

**Author's Note:**

> This story was published on July and the first chapter is on December.......... Heheh, I have no other excuse other than I lost the draft for this story. But worry not, lil freaks! Because I have found the draft and managed to write this short chapter for opening. Err, hope you like this opening (and hope I can update again because next year would be very hectic).
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments will be very much appreciated and will make me very happy (in this rainy moment)!


End file.
